Les Enfants du Ciel
by Amako-sama
Summary: Rétrospectives et introspections au travers d'une baie-vitrée, sourire à la lune et flirter avec les étoiles, suivre la brise et contrer la lumière. Laissez-vous emporter là-haut, là où nichent les pensées et les poussières des rêves.


Cet O.S. a été écrit sur_ Stranger in a Strange Land _de **30 seconds to mars. **

* * *

_La fille de l'aube_

Elle n'avait pas cinq ans. Ses parents venaient de mourir sous ses yeux. Leur sang avait jaillit, éclaboussant son visage d'albâtre. L'hémoglobine avait coulé le long de sa joue, souillant ses yeux d'enfant ainsi que son âme.

Elle n'avait pas cinq ans et jamais plus un sourire sincère ne viendrait rayonner sur son visage. L'expression figée, les yeux vides, elle venait de sceller son destin dans le sang rependu de sa famille.

Elle n'avait pas cinq ans et l'aube se levait, illuminant les ruelles sombres de Moscou, faisant fuir la nuit des peurs des enfants. Sans incidence sur ses peurs à elle qui se teintaient de sang.

Les années avaient passé, le cinq s'était multiplié. Elle avait rencontré des gens, volé des vies, vécue la sienne. Elle avait donné et reprit, souffert et pleuré. La vie n'est qu'une petite salope inconséquente, ça elle l'avait comprit. Alors elle se contentait de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, sans chercher plus. Elle faisait couler le sang, pas par conviction, pas par loyauté. Juste parce qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle allait chercher sa survie dans le sang des autres, et ça ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience.

Elle s'était mariée aussi. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un comme elle. Elle était danseuse aux yeux de son mari, il était aviateur aux yeux de sa femme. Elle était tueuse à gage pour les autres et lui était mercenaire pour les mêmes personnes. Ils ne le savaient pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais su. Il était mort lors d'une mission, pendant un exercice de vol pour sa femme. Elle avait pleuré. Elle avait maudit. Elle avait continué sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas trente ans. Sa dernière victime était un jeune homme jugé gênant par un PDG quelconque. Elle ne cherchait jamais à en savoir plus, ni sur la victime, ni sur l'employeur.

Elle n'avait pas trente ans et le sang de centaines de personnes sur les mains. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce jeune homme et son plan s'était mit en marche. Elle avait une manière bien à elle d'exécuter ses ennemis.

Elle n'avait pas trente ans et les mains sur les épaules puissantes de sa cible, crispant ses doigts alors que le plaisir venait. Elle leur laissait toujours une nuit. Compensation.

Elle n'avait pas trente ans et une arme pointée sur son visage. Elle refusa de baisser la tête et lui fit un sourire torve. Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux. L'aube illuminait le visage buriné de sa cible qu'elle n'avait pas pu tuer.

Elle n'avait pas trente ans et encore toute une vie devant elle. Ça, il l'avait bien comprit. Alors tous deux étaient repartis, avec gravé dans leur âme la promesse d'une vie meilleure.

Avec un grand sourire, elle regarda le soleil se lever à travers la baie-vitrée de la Tour STARK. Natasha Romanoff était peut-être la Veuve Noire, cette jeune assassin américanisée. Mais Natalia Romanova, qui avait encore son cœur dans les glaces de Moscou, elle, c'était la fille de l'aube.

_Le fils de l'orage_

Il avait dix-sept ans quand tout avait commencé. Quelques années plus tard, il émettra l'hypothèse que la mort des parents conduit à devenir un super-héros. Quoi qu'il en soit, le début fut lors de ses dix-sept ans.

La route était glissante, il pleuvait, le tonnerre grondait. La voiture avait prit un virage de trop. Le ravin leur avait tendu les bras. Ils étaient trois dans la voiture. La presse n'en avait retenu que deux. Lui n'en avait vu qu'une.

Cet homme qui conduisait et qui avait été ébloui par un éclair, cet homme représentait tout ce qui faisait de lui un adolescent correct. Il s'était évanoui dans les ténèbres, englouti par un trait de lumière si vite éteint.

Il avait fallut continuer à vivre. Seul, dans cette grande maison. Sans personne pour le consoler pendant l'orage. Il avait grandit trop vite. Tout seul, dans cette grande maison. On lui avait prêté tous les mérites de ses parents. Personne ne s'était demandé si il en avait les qualités.

Il était un génie, certes. Philanthrope, c'est vous qui le dites. Milliardaire, évidemment. Playboy, toujours. Ça, il pouvait le jurer. Mais il n'était pas gentil, ni bienveillant, encore moins altruiste. Ça, c'était partit en même temps que le conducteur de la voiture.

Il construisait des armes, parce que ça payait bien. Il avait des jolies danseuses, parce que ça faisait bien. Il avait une gentille secrétaire, parce que lui ne l'était pas. Il souriait devant les caméras, signait des chèques de don et n'en avait rien à faire.

Puis il avait grandit, il en avait apprit plus. Et il avait connu les ténèbres et la mort, la douleur et les pleurs. Il était rentré avec un cercle de métal dans la poitrine et il avait dompté l'orage. C'était ce qu'il croyait.

L'orage était revenu, entre les mains d'êtres mythiques. Les éclairs avaient ouvert un portail et ces choses étaient arrivés et avaient envahit New-York. Il n'avait rien put faire, il avait juste subit. Il avait vu son monde s'écrouler en morceaux.

Il avait péniblement reprit possession de son royaume avec sa gentille secrétaire. Mais l'orage de l'avait jamais laissé tranquille. Alors qu'il croyait l'avoir enfin apprivoisé, il lui avait ravit la nouvelle personne qui lui murmurait des vérités générales pendant que le tonnerre grondait.

Il avait fallut continuer à vivre, encore tout seul dans une grande maison. Il avait dit une nouvelle fois bonjour aux ténèbres et à la mort, et aux pleurs. La douleur, elle, il ne lui avait jamais dit au revoir.

Il avait bien fallut faire avec quand les trucs étaient descendus du ciel, ce ciel qu'il maudissait pour ses éclairs. Maintenant que le ciel était redevenu bleu et que l'orage était passé, il adorait regarder par delà la baie-vitrée de la Tour STARK voir comme la vie était belle.

C'était Tony Stark, celui qui avait dû faire face et qui avait vaincu. C'était Tony Stark, l'enfant de l'orage, celui qui avait grandit sous la lumière douloureuse des éclairs et qui avait grandit pour devenir maître de la foudre qui pourrissait son cœur.

_Le fils du zénith_

Le masque tient toujours en place, des années après. Il a été élevé pour être ce qu'il était maintenant, pour sauvegarder les apparences. La place qu'il occupe lui a toujours incombé et lui incombera toujours. C'est son rôle après tout.

C'est un guerrier, parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils sont élevés chez lui. C'est un fêtard, parce que c'est ainsi qu'il a été façonné. C'est un homme courageux, parce que c'est de cette façon que les autres le conçoive. C'est une façade, parce que c'est ce qu'on lui a toujours demandé.

L'ascension s'est faite rapidement, aussi rapidement qu'une étoile traverse le ciel avec sa traînée de feu. Il est arrivé très vite au sommet. Au zénith de son pouvoir. Sa place avait été moulé suivant une forme millénaire, il a dû tant bien que mal essayé de rentrer dedans.

On lui en a voulu même si la place de bouc émissaire ne lui seyait guère. Il est resté là, dur comme un roc, fidèle. Mais après tout, c'est bien ce qu'on voulait de lui. Il a souffert, aimé, hurlé, prié, pleuré. Rien n'a changé, jamais.

Il irradie de sa lumière bienfaitrice, parce qu'il ne sait faire que ça, même si on le lui reproche. La diplomatie, ça ne s'invente pas. Lui, il est là pour briller à l'apogée de sa puissance. Le travail en équipe, il avait toujours connu ça, parce que quand on dirige, on est amené à travailler avec les autres. Mais il n'aimait pas spécialement ça. Du moins le croyait-il.

Parce que maintenant, les yeux fixant le ciel au travers de la baie-vitrée de la Tour STARK, il se disait que finalement, la collectivité, c'était pas si mal.

Parce qu'il est le fils du zénith et que c'est ce qu'on a toujours attendu de lui. Parce qu'il est Thor Odinson et que le poids de son nom pèse sur ses épaules. Parce que la lumière du monde en devenir, c'est lui.

_Le fils des nuages_

La liberté c'est un concept très personnel. Personne n'en a la même définition, justement parce qu'il existe autant de liberté qu'il y a de servitude, autant de façon de penser qu'il y a d'être humain. La liberté, c'est comme attraper l'écume avec un filet à papillon. Un concept abstrait et imagé pour expliquer les choses aux enfants.

Il a toujours été libre comme l'air parce que c'est sa liberté à lui. Parce que les chaînes ne l'ont jamais dérangé mais que ne pas percevoir un coin de ciel bleu le figeait dans un magma de désespoir.

Les nuages ont passé dans le ciel, poussés par le vent. Il a été libre de sa vie et de ses choix et puis il l'a rencontrée. Elle. Avec sa lumière naissante et son pragmatisme suicidaire. Lui aussi il avait été paumé quand on lui avait volé son ciel et ses nuages.

Il l'avait prit sous son aile parce que bon dieu, un surnom ça avait toujours un sens quelque part. Sa vie avait eut un sens. Et une liberté de plus avait été créée dans ce monde d'enclaves.

L'équipe, le travail collectif, c'était une autre forme de chaîne pour ses poignets. Entravé, c'est ce qu'il croyait être. Mais jamais son ciel n'avait été plus visible que depuis la baie-vitrée de la Tour STARK.

La liberté c'est un concept très personnel. Lui, il est libre comme l'air et il est poussé par le vent. Libre et asservi, il est le fils des nuages. Constamment en mouvement, une plaque tournante de la liberté de l'humanité, Clint Barton veille.

_La fille du soleil_

Elle, c'était le genre de fille que personne ne regarde jamais. Elle, c'était la gentille fille à qui on demandait les devoirs, c'est tout. Pourtant, elle était très jolie. De petites tâches de rousseur, des yeux bleus lumineux, de beaux cheveux roux, une taille fine. Elle avait tout pour elle.

Elle n'était personne, jusqu'à ses vingt ans. Après son diplôme, elle avait cherché des travail. Et c'était le travail qui lui était tombé dessus. Littéralement. Il l'avait bousculé dans la rue et avait renversé son café sur son tailleur perle. Pour se faire pardonner, avec son grand sourire de séducteur, il l'avait invitée à dîner. Elle avait refusé.

Il y avait de petits nuages dans le ciel, traversés par les rayons lumineux du soleil. Ils avaient éclairé son visage, faisant briller ses dents blanches alors qu'elle lui disait non. Il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Il était revenu à la charge, encore et encore. Un soir, en rentrant de son poste de secrétaire d'avocat, elle avait trouvé une lettre dans sa boîte.

Elle n'était personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive cette lettre. Un contrat, en fait. Le soleil couchant avait fait rougeoyer le papier. Elle avait sourit et l'avait rappelé. Elle était devenue la secrétaire personnelle de l'homme le plus influent du monde. Sa vie s'était illuminée.

Son sourire concurrençait encore parfois le soleil au dehors lorsqu'elle souriait à travers les vitres invisibles de la baie-vitrée de la Tour STARK.

Elle, c'est la fille qui brille de l'intérieur, celle qui donne envie de sourire juste en la regardant. Elle, c'était la bonne humeur toujours au rendez-vous, l'optimisme exacerbé, le sourire dans votre orage. Elle, c'est Pepper Potts, la fille du soleil.

_Le fils de la lune_

Il avait vu beaucoup de choses durant sa vie, des belles comme des moins belles. Il avait parcouru le monde, rencontré des centaines de personnes. Il croyait avoir tout vu de la vie, que rien ne pourrait encore le surprendre.

C'était une routine bien installée, un mécanisme bien rodé, de ceux qui fonctionnent à la perfection et dont aucun rouage n'est rouillé. C'était une histoire de reconnaissance que personne ne reconnaît. C'était un homme compliqué parce que personne n'avait cherché à comprendre. Comme ces notices d'explication que personne ne prend la peine de lire jusqu'au bout tant que le meuble n'est pas raté au sol.

Il était de ces gens qu'on voit briller le temps d'un instant, le temps d'un éclair de génie et qu'on oublie la seconde d'après quand l'attention se reporte sur la personne lumineuse de la pièce. Il était l'homme effacé qui apportait sa part de joie quand on l'attendait de lui et qui ne se faisait plus remarquer après.

Il en avait prit l'habitude parce qu'au final c'était ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais il était tout de même une de ces beautés éphémères qui souffrent en silence. La complainte fredonnée par toutes les lèvres mais dont personne ne prend la peine d'analyser les paroles pour en comprendre le sens.

Il croyait avoir tout vu, tout vécu. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque parce que l'éphémère, lui, il trouve ça beau. Mais il avait fallu faire ressortir les plus noirs secrets et les rayons blanchâtres de la lune avaient éclairés ses traits déformés par la fureur. La beauté avait une fois de plus éclaté.

Et maintenant, la lueur translucide de cette beauté éphémère se reflétait dans ses yeux au travers de la baie-vitrée de la Tour STARK.

Il était de ces gens qu'on ne remarque que lors d'instants fugaces. Il était le fils de la lune, caché à la vue de tous par la lumière des autres. Il était Bruce Banner et sa lumière lunaire éclaboussait son entourage.

_Le fils du crépuscule_

Lui n'était qu'un éternel accomplissement. Il se terminait toujours parce qu'il était la fin de tout. Il était l'homme d'une autre époque, on le lui avait assez répété. Les années avaient marqué son esprit en lieu et place de son visage. Le temps s'était bien moqué de lui. La glace ne protège pas de tous les maux.

Alors que d'autres cherchaient à rallonger leur vie, lui n'avait de cesse de raccourcir la sienne tout en sachant bien qu'une malédiction était tenace et que la sienne n'était pas prête de lui lâcher les basques.

Sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de projections de films en accéléré et il ne s'était même pas vu vieillir. Et encore moins vivre. Comment vivre lorsqu'on existe pour les autres. Lui n'avait rien qu'une fin de journée parce que sa vie n'était qu'un éternel aboutissement.

Il était l'acte final, le dernier recours, la fin des temps, la roue de secours. Lui n'avait rien qu'un coin de ciel sombre et même pas encore parsemé d'étoiles. Il avait le moment des disputes, des crises de larmes, des rendez-vous ratés, des mensonges éventés, des séparations et des discussions entre grandes personnes.

Il avait le pire moment de la journée parce que c'était le temps des souvenirs et que lui n'était qu'un tas de mémoire dérangeante à classer le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque l'équipe avait été créée, il avait cueilli le méchant au crépuscule dans un pays d'éternels hivers. La vie n'est qu'une salope inconséquente, lui avaient apprit ses camarades.

Il avait aujourd'hui tendance à remettre ça en question quand il fichait son regard pur dans le ciel au travers de la baie-vitrée de la Tour STARK.

Son moment à lui c'était la séparation entre le jour et la nuit. Lui, c'était Steve Rogers, l'enfant du crépuscule, l'éternel médiateur.

_Le fils des étoiles_

Il paraîtrait qu'on lui avait refilé le plus bel état du ciel. Il avait tendance à penser que c'était une belle arnaque leur histoire. En fait, justement parce que sa vie entière était une arnaque née d'arnaques arnaquées par des arnaqueurs. La logique est une maîtresse volage.

Il n'avait jamais cru à ces conneries d'égalité. Le trône, il l'avait voulu. Ces morts, il les avaient provoqué. Cette terre, il l'avait envahie de son plein gré. Il paraîtrait qu'on lui avait refilé le plus bel état du ciel. Foutaises. Il avait le moment des promesses jamais tenues et des mensonges éhontés.

Les mots jetés à la figure du ciel quand les étoiles apparaissaient, lui les cueillaient comme des trésors. Parce qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il aurait toujours et jamais rien de moins. Méritait-il mieux de toute façon ?

Il n'avait pas honte de dire que sa vie n'était qu'un gigantesque foutoir auquel il avait participé allègrement. Il fallait bien tenir sa réputation de toute façon. Quand toute notre vie se résumé à de la merde dispersée aux quatre vents, il ne reste plus qu'à créer de la merde pour les autres. Le rôle du grand méchant loup revenait toujours à quelqu'un.

La baie-vitrée n'avait rien changé. Lui n'y avait vu que le reflet de ses propres échecs. Cette putain de baie-vitrée qui lui renvoyait sa vérité dans la gueule.

Puis un soir, les autres l'avaient rejoint. Ils avaient tous fixé le ciel au travers de la baie-vitrée, toutes les étoiles de l'univers dans les yeux. Et il s'était senti important bordel. Et puis un bras s'était glissé autours de sa taille et un sourire avait éclairé son visage alors qu'un souffle se perdait dans sa nuque.

Les yeux rivés dans ses étoiles à lui, il y avait tous les enfants du ciel qui contemplaient ce qui était le début et la fin de toute chose. Et lui, le fils des étoiles, il avait des diamants dans le cœur et des perles dans la respiration. Loki Laufeyson avait enfin une famille.

* * *

Biiiiien :) Merci d'avoir lu ce truc sans aucun scénario, je l'ai écris... eh bien, parce que j'avais envie de faire un truc un peu doux pour changer. Je n'ai pas donné beaucoup de noms ou d'indications, volontairement, pour que vous puissiez choisir les couples et les affinités :D Même le Thorki est autorisé (profitez, c'est très exceptionnel). Malgré tout, je supose que vous vous doutez quie st avec qui vu mes couples de prédilection. Mais c'est un petit cadeau pour vous, choisissez ce qui vous plaît !

Pour le chapitre de Home Network, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le poster ce soir. Je vais essayer mais je ne garantis rien, parce que je ne l'ai pas encore fini (je ne suis pas contente en fait).

N'oubliez pas la review :D

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
